


I Love Her

by AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways



Category: Princess Bride (1987), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: F/M, Westley being Westley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways/pseuds/AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways
Summary: A short conversation between Westley and Inigo about Westley's love for Buttercup.





	I Love Her

“I just want to belong. I spent my childhood without a family, wandering from place to place, being no one's son. I slightly remember my parents, but they both died from a sickness when I was a child, that somehow left me unaffected. This unfortunate event forced me to be tossed around to anyone willing to deal with me for a moment at a time. I never asked to be love, but as a child, I guess I never thought that I had needed to.

Eventually, this man found me. I was sleeping at the side of the road after spending a day offering my services for food, even as a boy I was strong, and he brought me home to his wife and daughter. His child was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, though, purely on potential. From the moment I laid my young eyes upon her, I finally understood what love meant. She was fair of skin, and was simply beautiful. I hope you understand, that when I call her beautiful, I mean she is radiant, superb, divine, and she only grew into a more magnificent woman. However, she only ever called me Farm Boy, which, I admit, doesn’t breed fondness. She also was, still is, not extraordinarily intelligent. But, she was, is, beautiful.

Every day, when she asked me to do something for her, I had always responded, “As you wish”, because she surely would have understood how much I loved her, that gazing upon her full lips and dazzling skin brought me so much pleasure. Yet, it took a gaudy woman in a carriage, and her husband to make her confess her love to me, because she was afraid that I would chose that monster of a woman over her. Even with all of the Countesses' connection, power, and influence, for some odd reason, I was infatuated with Buttercup. I was terribly in love with her, I still am. I crossed an ocean for her, several times. I killed for her. I died for her. My body may have wandered those days at sea, but, I was a young man who didn’t understand. But my soul, it was always hers. My heart always belonged to her. I love her. After this woman finally became mine after ROUS’s, giants, Cillian's, princes, dying, I realized how kind she is, how loving she is. I learned about the deepest depths of her soul. As a boy in my hovel I learned everything I could so that I could feel like I deserved her, but she took me for me, and I finally felt, loved. I am even surprised she would take me. What I find wonderful, is that she really loves me, at least, as much as she is capable of. She would have killed herself to be mine in death. Although, I would prefer to love her alive, I can be a tad picky about my women. She is everything I could ever want, everything I need. I don’t quite know why this is relevant, or why I am telling you any of this, really, it is quite vexing. However, on a daily basis, I am consumed by my passion for this woman I have taken as my wife. Yes, sometimes she may not meet my expectation, but as a young boy that was all I had, hopes and expectations. I learned early on that life was pain, only salesmen tried to tell you otherwise. But, she made it all bearable. Her character may be flawed, but, mine must be as well, I assume.

Anyways, is any of this getting through to you? You will be heading off soon as my replacement, and I would feel extremely disappointed if I hadn't explained to you a little bit about me and Buttercup.”

“Yes, but, I do not think ‘beautiful’ means what you think it means.”

“I beg your pardon? Tell me, how so?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“You bloody Spaniard, I must know.”

“Get used to disappointment.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a fan story, so bare with me. The Princess Bride is a beautiful classic, so I figured it was a good way to start.


End file.
